


Experience

by Karatachi



Series: Rare Pairings [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Incest, M/M, Voyeurism, rushed sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatachi/pseuds/Karatachi
Summary: Kakashi just wanted to drop some papers off and yet he didn't expect to see Itachi and Shisui basically about to get it on in the back of a classroom.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Only really implied tho, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Rare Pairings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Experience

The Uchiha Clan seemed to have many shared traits, attractiveness one of them. Kakashi wasn't blind. At least, he didn't think he was blind. He was really questioning it right now. Because there's no way the sight in front of him was real. He knew he should have knocked on the door before entering the classroom but he didn't think anyone was going to be in it. No one should have been at the academy. The only reason Kakashi was currently there was that Minato had asked him to drop some papers off. Kakashi was leaving when he had heard something bang against the floor and thought maybe a loose animal had gotten in. It wasn't an animal but the sounds and noises coming from the room could easily pose as one. 

Itachi and Shisui Uchiha were in the back of the room, and it was painfully obvious what they were doing. Shisui had Itachi bent over a desk yet he was fully clothed. He seemed to have just been grinding against him. Shisui's mouth was latched on Itachi's neck, and Itachi seemed to be getting enough pleasure from it because his moans filled the room. Kakashi didn't know you could have a fixation like that. Kakashi knew the Uchihas had no problems with marrying inside their clan but he would never have assumed Itachi and Shisui would be together. Kakashi has seen both of them with love bites and hickeys and yet he just assumed it was some random girl they decided to hook up with. It never occurred to him that it was from each other. Clearly, it's not so secret if they're dry humping in the back of the classroom. 

"We have a guest," Itachi speaks up, making Kakashi freeze. He's not so sure why he's surprised he got caught watching. He's standing in the open next to the door. Shisui stands straight and looks around, stopping when his eyes meet Kakashi's. He doesn't change his position other than the fact his hand comes up. It wraps around the back of Itachi's neck, keeping the younger boy from lifting his head. 

"Kakashi. You're the last person I would expect to be into that watching shit." Shisui says, his grip on Itachi's neck seems to tighten. The noise Itachi makes was enough to make Kakashi's knees weak. 

"I guess it's the bystander effect," Kakashi says, his voice shaky. He isn't even sure he used that term correctly. Shisui chuckles at his joke, before looking back down at Itachi. Itachi was staring at Kakashi, a look of lust on his face. Kakashi knew it wasn't towards him though. It had to have been because of Shisui. It still didn't stop the look from being engraved into his memory. He wished he could activate his Sharingan and capture this moment before the Uchiha's kick him out. 

"So you don't wanna watch me pound into this little bitch's tight hole?" Shisui asks, a hint of amusement in his voice. Kakashi felt his breath hitch in his throat at Shisui's words. And the sound of Itachi whining didn't help at all. Itachi pushes his ass back, receiving a hard smack from Shisui. Itachi gasps, staying still. Kakashi would have never assumed Itachi was into that rough shit and yet many things are apparently not how they seemed. 

"He's so impatient, so ready to be filled at any time." Kakashi realizes Shisui is back talking to him and he focuses again, his eyes still staring straight into Itachi's. 

"He's such a cock slut. He'd have one inside of him all the time if he could. Not even just mine. Last week, I walked in on him and Asuma. My Itachi getting dicked down by a grown man." Shisui was taunting at this point, hoping to get a rise out of Kakashi. Kakashi was technically a grown man. At 20 years old, he was well considered an adult. The conversation made him remember that Itachi was only 16, Shisui probably about 19 now. 

Kakashi felt slightly bad but the guilt went away quickly at the idea of Itachi having anyone inside of him. Kakashi never thought Asuma was gay or anything but then again, Itachi is pretty like a girl.

"Of course, I stayed and watched. Asuma treated him so well yet so harsh at the same time. The man had some speed on him. Unsurprisingly some length too. Left Itachi sore for a few days." Shisui chuckles at what he said, grinding against the boy under him. Itachi whines out, shoving his face against the desk. It was actually only yesterday that Itachi finally felt 100% better.

Kakashi found himself naturally moving towards the two, Shisui shooting him a smirk as he approached. 

"Actually, Kakashi, I changed my mind," Shisui says, and the Copy Ninja felt his face drop. Shisui can't just tease him like this and then just change his mind. It's inhumane.

"I don't want you to watch anymore. I think you should be the one to do it." Shisui says, backing away from the other Uchiha. Itachi finally stands up, staring between the two. Kakashi was confused at first and Shisui seemed to realize it. 

"To fuck him," Shisui explains and it was all the confirmation Kakashi needed. He quickly approaches the younger Uchiha, grabbing his hair and pulling him in close. Itachi was the one to connect their lips together but Kakashi definitely took the lead. The kiss was messy and rough but none of them seemed to mind. Kakashi finally pulls away when Shisui tugs on his shirt. 

Kakashi looks at him, hoping he didn't cross a line. Instead, Shisui just points to the desk, Kakashi eyeing it. Shisui had pushed two desks together and Kakashi was too occupied with Itachi to even hear it. 

"Sit." Shisui demands and Kakashi wastes no time in listening. He takes a seat on the desk, watching the two Uchihas. Shisui pressed a kiss to Itachi's forehead before roughly turning him around. He was facing away from Kakashi now and Shisui was beside him. 

"Bend over, baby boy," Shisui demands, his voice rough. Itachi listens, placing his hands on the desk in front of him as he leans forward. Shisui squats down and Kakashi's breath hitches in his throat as he takes Itachi's pants down with him. A bright pink diamond caught his attention and it was obvious Itachi had a buttplug in. He prayed he wasn't just seeing things. It was the hottest thing Kakashi's ever saw. 

"Oh fuck." Kakashi says before he could catch himself. Shisui just chuckles low, knowing Itachi was a sight. He was a little disappointed that it wouldn't be him fucking Itachi, especially after planning this whole ideal, but he's definitely not turning down an opportunity to see Kakashi and Itachi together. 

Kakashi felt frozen in his spot, not able to look away even if he wanted to. The plug slipped out of Itachi with such ease that it made Kakashi's mouth water. Kakashi wondered if there were other times Itachi had the plug in, maybe during class or conversations or even training. How many times has Kakashi had contact with the Uchiha while he was wearing it. 

"Lay back," Shisui says, now addressing Kakashi. He shoves the older man back lightly, Kakashi dropping onto his back with a thud. His breath hitched in his throat at the action but Shisui didn't seem to care. He doesn't acknowledge the roughness, instead just working on Kakashi's belt. This eager domination from Shisui wasn't surprising to Kakashi and he would have guessed he was like this in the bedroom. 

Shisui finally unloops the belt, Kakashi lifting his waist so that the other can tug his jeans down. His cock springs free and he should have felt embarrassed about how hard he was but the look that Shisui gave him was enough to empty his thoughts completely. Shisui leans over the man, more specifically, his cock. Kakashi could feel his warm breath and it made him twitch. 

Shisui takes the cock in his mouth, Kakashi bucking his hips up at the final friction. Shisui just takes it, allowing Kakashi to facefuck him. He noted that the boy didn't gag once, despite how rough Kakashi was going. He finally pulls away, much to Kakashi's dismay. It made him whine out loud. That was out of character and he never wanted to make that sound again. Shisui just smirks, turning away to face his cousin. Sometime between now and then, Itachi stripped down into nothing. His clothes were sitting in a neat pile on the desk next to him and Kakashi almost found it humorous. Leave it up to Itachi to still be well calculated at a time like this. 

"Itachi," Shisui says, getting the other's attention. Shisui just nods his head towards Kakashi and Itachi seemed to realize what he was indicating. Itachi climbs onto the desk, straddling the Hatake. Hands gripped his cock and before he could blink, he was inside Itachi. Despite the plug, Itachi was still somehow tight. Kakashi breathed out of his nose slowly, not trying to cum right there. He wasn't even fully inside the Uchiha yet, the smaller boy tense. 

Kakashi grabs the boy's hips but not too tight. He didn't want him to think he was hurrying him. Itachi was thin yet still fit. He wasn't built like Shisui or Kakashi, obviously muscular even if only a little. Itachi was almost petite like a girl. 

Itachi whines, the sensation too much. He didn't expect Kakashi to be so big. He's bigger than Shisui and Itachi can barely handle riding him. Riding Asuma was out of the question so he didn't even try. And as much as Shisui likes to tease that he's a _cock slut,_ Asuma was only the second person Itachi's ever slept with. Well, now Kakashi is added to that list. Shisui is making him the slut. 

Shisui places his hands on Itachi's shoulder, slowly pushing the boy down lower. Itachi cries out in surprise, Kakashi tearing him open more. Shisui knew Itachi was okay, a safe word not being said. Shisui knows Itachi likes it rough but sometimes it's too much. Shisui would never push him past his limit. 

Kakashi groans out at the sudden intrusion, his length now all the way inside the younger boy. His grip of Itachi's hips tighten and he wouldn't be surprised if the Uchiha was bruised tomorrow. Itachi brings himself up slowly before slamming himself back down. Kakashi gasps out, not expecting Itachi to move so suddenly. He wanted to give the younger boy time to adjust but he must have not needed it. His bounces seemed rough and he seemed to be a pro when it came to riding someone.

"God, baby, you're doing such a good job taking his cock." Shisui praises Itachi, making the younger boy practically purr. 

"Look so hot riding him," Shisui says and Kakashi didn't even have to look over to know he was jerking off. His voice was a dead giveaway. Kakashi still glances over, just to have the sight engraved into his mind. Right then, Itachi huffs out, speeding up his bouncing. Kakashi laughs low in his throat, surprised by the action. _That little shit was jealous._ With how hard Itachi trains and how gifted he is, Kakashi should have realized he liked the spotlight on him. He wondered if Itachi would get tired soon, noting just how strong his knees were. Kakashi cursed himself mentally for focusing on Itachi's knees instead of the nice ass that was hugging him so tight. 

Kakashi grabs the younger Uchiha's hips, letting him know that he has his full attention now. 

"I honestly didn’t think you would be this slutty but I should have known someone this pretty would open his legs to anyone” Kakashi states and it receives a snort from Shisui. At least, he knows he isn't pushing a line. Itachi just whines, grinding his hips down. Kakashi could tell he was getting tired and he wasted no time in flipping their positions. Itachi gasps at the sudden movement, now on his back.

Kakashi thrusts into the Uchiha, a moan escaping his mouth. It didn't take long for Kakashi to find his prostate, Itachi whimpering and squirming under him. A scream escapes his mouth every time Kakashi hits the same spot, Itachi's eyes clenched tight. His hair was falling from his ponytail and some stuck to the sweat on his face. Kakashi thought he never looked better. 

Itachi moans out as he reaches his orgasm, shooting all over his stomach. Kakashi knew he was done for. The image and tightness were way too much for the man. It's been a while since he was inside anyone. 

Kakashi came not long after, pulling out of the boy just before. He admires the way his cum sprays against Itachi's pale thighs, knowing it probably felt gross. Kakashi always hated the feeling of cum on him. 

Kakashi drops down, trying not to crush Itachi under him. The Uchiha didn't seem to mind, only wrapping his arms around the other. Kakashi needs to thank Shisui for this experience later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my fanfictions, this started off decent and suddenly wasn't. Sorry if it seems rushed.
> 
> If you're a My Hero Academia fan, I have a Patreon where I post all my NSFW Yaoi art. https://www.patreon.com/Karatachi


End file.
